OS Le fantasme de Rose
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT - Quand Rosalie fantasme, ça peut devenir très surprenant. Lemon


****Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, par contre l'histoire est tout à moi.****

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rosalie<strong>

Je lançai un regard satisfait dans le miroir, fière de ce que je voyais. Mon uniforme d'écolière impeccable me flattait et me rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude, me serrant là où il fallait. Nous avions commencé ce petit jeux il y quelques mois déjà, et nous trouvions à chaque fois de nouvelles idées. Cette fois, c'était mon idée et à vrai dire, je la trouvais carrément excitante. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigea vers le bureau puis toqua. Une voix basse répondue.

« Entrez. »

Je poussai la porte et entra.

« Vous m'avez convoqué monsieur ? » Demandais-je de mon aire le pus angélique. Je savais parfaitement que sa l'excitait.

Il hocha la tête et fit signe de m'approcher et me regarda sévèrement, me je distinguais le désir dans ses yeux.

« Je voudrais vous parler de vos points. »

Il prit une feuille et l'étudia un instant avant de lever ses yeux vers moi. Je senti son regard glisser de ma jupe trop courte vers mon ventre plat et ma chemise que serrait beaucoup trop autour de ma poitrine.

« Que-ce passe-t-il ? Je ne suis pas habitué à de t'elles résultats. »

Je feignais une moue désolé et rejetai d'un mouvement de main me cheveux en arrière, ce qui fit sauté un bouton de ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge bleu se voyait. Je me penchai sur son bureau et mis mes mains manucurés à plat sur le bureau avant de le regarder la bouche en cœur, sachant très bien que me bras pressait mes seins l'un contre l'autre et je vis son regard dériver vers mon décolleté avant de se racler la gorge.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur. Mais j'ai été plutôt distraite. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrai rattraper mon retard. Je… C'est juste que… »

Je baissai les yeux. Il resta silencieux un instant, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il était juste en train de m'admirer.

« Je vous écoute miss Hale. » Je relevai la tête et il hocha pour que je continue. Je me redressai et remonta un peu ma jupe en caressant au passage ma cuisse. Il respira lourdement, mais resta dans son rôle.

« Tout est si difficile en ce moment. » Dis-je en le regardant confuse et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, mademoiselle. Nous nous attendons à ce que vous faisiez de votre mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer de tels relâchements. » J'hochai tristement la tête. « Une sanction est donc plus que légitime. »

Je contournai le bureau et il nu d'autre choix que de se reculer. Je m'assis devant lui et ouvrit largement les jambes.

« Oh, oui, bien-sûr, je comprend professeur. » Je déposai mes pieds de chaque côté des ses jambes sur sa chaise de bureau et continua avec la voix roque. « Punissez-moi professeur, j'ai été une mauvaise fille. »

Je le vis avaler sa salive plusieurs fois de suite. Il regarda entre mes jambes, puis mes seins. J'étais effectivement une mauvaise fille, parce que j'avais accidentellement oublié de mettre ma petite culotte. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, caressant sa mâchoire carré et le tirant par la nuque plus près, il était à présent à quelque centimètre de mon sein droit.

« Miss Hale … » Gronda-t-il. Il mit sa main doucement sur ma cuisse. « Vous êtes une très mauvaise, mauvaise fille. »

Puis il entra un doigt en moi. J'haletai.

« Je mérite une sanction professeur. »

Et il plongea son visage entre mes seins. Je déboutonnai rapidement ma chemise, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge. Il se leva et j lui enleva son pull, puis sa chemise.

« Vous êtes si sexy monsieur. »

Il grogna et me débarrassa de mon soutien-gorge pendant que je défaisais la boucle de sa ceinture. Je descendis son pantalon avec mes pieds et il me regarda les yeux noirs de désirs. Il prit mon sein en bouche et je poussai de longs gémissements. Je voyais sa queue se dresser vers le ciel. Une demande silencieuse. Je le repoussai dans sa chaise et m'agenouilla devant lui. Il releva les fesses pour quoi je puisse enlever son boxer rapidement. Je fis des vas-et-viens avec ma main sur son membre et pris ses testicules pendant qu'il râla longuement, me suppliant de faire plus. Je léchai la goûte qui perlait à son gland avant de le happer et de sucer vigoureusement. Il prit mes seins en coup et grogna de plus en plus fort.

« Oh oui, miss Hale. »

Il m'excitait. J'étais même plus qu'excité. Il me força à arrêter et enleva d'un revers de main tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il m'allongea dessus, remonta ma jupe que j'avais toujours gardé et se positionna sur moi pour sucer directement mon point sensible. Je criai fort, je pris son membre en bouche et le suça fort et vite. Il mit trois doigts en moi et je senti sa queue frémir dans ma bouche quand je me resserrais autour de ses doigts. J'avalais sagement tout ce qu'il me donnait. Je remarquais qu'il était toujours dur et je me levais, mais il me bascula pour que je sois à moitié couché sur le bureau.

« Miss Hale, la punition est loin d'être fini. »

« Oh, professeur. »

Il entra en moi et j'haletai, parce qu'il touchait le fond de mon ventre.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment trop bon professeur, continuez, je vous en supplie. »

Il fit des mouvements plus rapides, plus brusques, plus bestiales. Je senti qu'il introduisait un doigt dans mon rectum et je pleurnichais tellement c'était bon. Je fini par jouir et lui juste après moi. Nous nous couchions épuisé sur le tapis. Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

« Je t'aime Rosie. » Je souris, plus heureuse que jamais et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je t'aime aussi mon Jake. »

* * *

><p><strong>~ Reviews ? -a-<strong>


End file.
